NEVER TOO LATE
by isumiitachi
Summary: Family, Love, brother,...Everything turn to desperation when Loki was threw in that cell. 300 years later, Loki punishment end and Thor come for him, but..."It is too late" But when fate decked to let Thor has another chance... Will he success? Or will he fail the small child with the name Luke?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's my new story. Well,I always see stories like Loki get tortured and then Thor came and rescue him... Well,this is my different point of view**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

**Thor P.O.V**

"Your highness, is there anything else you need from me?" The guard asked

"No thank you, you are excuse" I answered lazily. God knows how boring this is, this "Kinging duty"

My life, right now is perfect, no war, no threat, I am the king, my friends after they died and went to Hel, they got reborn again into Asgardian, I gave them their old memories so...they are still the friends I know. Everything is perfect but still, there is something missing... Ah,Yes, it is my brother Loki

I miss him, so much but Odin sent him to a cell that is very well-guard, my brother punishment is to stay in that cell for 300 years. His father said that is all of Loki punishment but I know better, the vicious looks from his father eyes, the hateful looks from the guard, I knew better but...I didn't know what to do. So I stay silent, no matter what happened, I will make it up for Loki when he's out of that cell, which is…today

I excitedly ran to my friends room to ask if they want to come with me

"Hello captain, where are the others may I ask?" I saw Steve first when he's speaking with some maid

"Hi Thor, the others are playing cards in our common room, wanna come?"

"Yes please, I would like to ask you guys something" And so, we would together to our common room

"Hello my friends, how are you doing?" I asked when I saw them

"Dude, we just saw you yesterday" Tony said. The man hasn't changed a bit in 300 years

"Yes I know man of Iron, but that is a polite question" I chuckled

"So, no "kinging duty" Thor?" Bruce asked

"No, doctor, I decided to take a day off"

"What's the occasion?" Natasha asked

"Lady Natasha, this is the day my brother become a free man. I wish for yours company to go and see him" I answered

"Brother? You mean like baby brother or Loki the brother?" Tony questioned

"I only have one brother Tony, and that is Loki" I said, completely serious

"I don't understand why you people even let him out of that prison at all" Suddenly Clint voi e echoed through the room and I felt my anger raising

"I am sorry Clint, I know Loki has done bad things but he has pay his price and right now, he is a free an innocent man. I love my brother very much, please do not insult him right in front of my face"

" Sorry" Clint mumbled but didn't seem like that at all

"So guys, are you going?" I asked

"Ok , we'll go. I want to see how the man turned out after spending 300 years in prison" Tony stood up, and the Avengers looked at each others until they all nodded and leave with me to Loki cell

* * *

They walked into an ugly, dirty place like it hasn't been cleaned for ages

"Hey, you should bring the food to the whore today, he looks weak" They heard one of the guards said

"No need, he's a whore, he doesn't need food" the other replied

"Who is this "whore" you are saying about?" Thor asked as he walked faster to the guards

"My king, what are you doing in this filty place?" They bowed

"I am here to see my brother, it is the end of his punishment, surely you must remember that?" Thor asked and the guards look really frighten and Thor tensed at that

"My king, um... surely you shouldn't show mercy to those like that monster" One of the guards said and Thor socwled at that

"He is my brother, and he is not a monster. Do not speak of my brother like that. Now...take me to him, immediately!"

They all walked inside, everything is dark, like the darkness has taken everything. And Thor realize, this is the only prison for his brother. So the whore those guards are talking about is...

"LOKI!" Thor screamed when he saw his brother. Loki was lying on the floor naked, blood is everywhere, mostly is dried blood but... there is some new one. His brother was lean before but now...he is so thin, like nothing more than a corpse. His once beautiful dark hair is now a white, dirty hair. Loki was not very large before hut now... he looks so small. And his body is cover in white disgusting sperm of men.

Thor ran to his brother, hugging him tightly, rocking back and forth

"Loki, Loki! Can you hear me? Brother please answer me, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Thor screamed, his loud voice echoed through the hall

He hugged his brother, looking at the body covered in scars and his guilt raising stronger every second

"Thor, let's take him to the healer" Steve asked and Thor finally snap out of his thoughts

"Yes,yes captain, we must take him to the healer right now" Thor yelled as he carried his brother on his arms and ran outside

* * *

"How is my brother, Ying?" Thor asked the healer

"My king, I had done my best but Loki is too weak, I afraid he doesn't have much time left" The healer said and Thor felt his world fall apart

"What are you saying Ying? My brother... My brother will be ok , he will be ok! You're lying, you're lying!" Thor screamed, holding desperately to the healer, hoping the man would do something. Then, they all heard something move on the bed and Thor ran immediately to his brother

"Loki?" Thor asked, his voice shaking like crazy

"Thor? What are you doing here? Are you to enjoy me too?" Loki asked, his voice as innocent as a child when he speak of the torture he must endured, like it is the obvious thing in the whole wide world

"No brother, no! I am so sorry, please forgive me" Thor said, tears ran out of his eyes

"Why are you crying? You must not my cry for me, I am a monster and a whore, I don't deserve tears" Loki asked, his big green eyes look confuse

"I am so sorry, sorry, sorry, please forgive me brother" Thor cried, shaking his brother back and forth

"Have you forgotten Thor? You are not like that" Loki asked, his voice seem more tired and desperate

"What my brother?" Thor asked and Loki smiled sadly at that, and then he reached his hand to touch Thor cheek

"Have you forgotten that I'm nothing more than a monster? Have you forgotten that I'm no longer your brother? And have you forgotten that this boy in front of you is already dead?" Loki said, a single drop of tear rolled down from his eyes and his hand fall, no more moving. And The Prince Loki, slowly close his eyes

"NO! NO! PLEASE, BROTHER PLEASE! NO DON'T LEAVE ME" Thor screamed, crying his heart out

"NO!NO! NO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY" The crying echoed through the room, fill it with desperation, sadness and darkness

"I'm sorry Thor" Steve said as he lay his hand on the now not so calm man. Loki death will involve Thor a lot. Steve always think that Asgard punishments a little too cruel but he didn't think that they would make a man their...sex toy as his punishment. No one deserve to be torture, not even Loki

"My King, let your brother rest in peace please" The healer Ying said to his desperate King

"Sorry dude, but he's gone" Tony said, feeling sorry for the man that was supposed to have his brother back today not a dead body

"I'm sorry Thor" Clint and Natasha said. No matter how they hate the man but when they saw his condition, they can no longer feel any hatred for the man

They all left for Thor to has his own space with his brother one last time.

At sunset that day, Thor life is fill with desperation, regret and madness...

"It is too late" Thor whisper to himself

* * *

Far, far away on Midgard or usually known as Earth

A baby is born, with green beautiful eyes and gorgeous white hair

* * *

**So...is it bad?  
**

**Continue?**

**I was planning for this to be a one shot but if you want me to continue, please tell me**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the review! I love you so much**

**I decided, I would give Thor another chance so... here we are ^_^**

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Lukie dear, can you help me with something?" A women voice called out and a small boy with shinning green eyes and beautiful white hair run out

"Yes Sally?" A sweet voice asked

"Baby, can you helped me with the new customer just walked in?" Sally asked

"Ok Sally" The boy named Luke answered as he ran to the man just walked in

Sally smiled as the small boy, she found him just a year ago. He was freezing in the cold of the winter, his white hair and shinning eyes gave her the feeling like he's an angel. She took him back to her small home and her small cafe shop. Since then, he has been helping with chores and small works. Luke is such a sweet boy, he doesn't talk or smile much, that's why when ever he smiled, she felt her heart just start jumping happily! She cursed his parents or anyone else that could left a sweet and innocent child in the cold like that!

"Sir, may I take your order?" the boy asked the tall and black man just walked in. Luke noticed the man eye patch on his left eye. Luke wondered what happened to him?

"Just black coffee...please" The man said as he watched the small child in front of him

"Um. Please wait a moment sir" the boy smiled and ran away

"What a beautiful child" The man mumbled

* * *

"Thank you Heimdall for helping me, I need time to forget about my brother" Thor said. Thor is grateful for his friends has stood beside him and comforted him whenever he missed his brother. Loki death has lead him into depression

"Come on Thor, I hasn't been to Earth for 300 years" Tony yelled

"I'm coming friends, good bye Heimdal, thank you!" Thor said as he stood with his friends

"It is my honor to help you, my King. Good luck!" Heimdal said as the King and his friends disappeared

"Welcome back to life Loki, or might I say... Luke" Heimdal smiled and mumbled as the new images just appeared before his eyes

* * *

"Whoa, people is driving flying car, awesome!" Tony shouted as he looked at the modern technologies, he has a lot of things to catch up with

"Calm down, man of Iron. Maybe we should go somewhere to change our clothes first" Thor suggested when he felt people looking at them

"Right, I got a secret place in New York that I am sure no one can find. Come on guys" Tony said as he walked around trying to find his Stark building

"Ah, there it is. My grand children done a great job right? I am proud of myself too!" The man said as he ran to the side of the building. Tony Stark knell down to find something and then he pressed some kind of weird button and suddenly a small house appeared beside the big building, replacing the old and empty building that was standing there the whole time

"Right, come in people, the work of one great and only TONY STARK" Tony shouted as he walked to the small house

As the Avengers walked in, the front and the living room seemed like any other house but when they go further inside, the house is like much bigger. There are enough rooms for everyone and modern kitchen, television,...

"This is amazing Man of Iron" Thor said

"Thanks man, I'm proud too"

"Tony, you have done a great job" Steve said to the man

"Thanks cap, no need to flatter me"

"So guys, I think we should all go to bed, it has been a tired day. We need to rest or we won't able to enjoy tomorrow" Bruce said to his friends 're

"The doc is right. Everyone off to bed, come on" Tony shouted

"Good night everyone" They all said to each other's as they walked to their chosen room

* * *

**It's not long... I know but this is just the beginning, I promised**

**I wonder if you guys can get who the black man was. Hehe, you can get a candy if you got it right ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
